


A good hot bath

by Ayrwin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, mentioned nygma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrwin/pseuds/Ayrwin





	

Era stata un'altra giornata lunga e faticosa per il nuovo sindaco di Gotham.

Tante mani da stringere, sorrisi sempre tirati da mantenere e sopratutto, mostrarsi gentili ed affabili verso i bambini.

Come facesse il vecchio sindaco a reggerli, lui che detestava ogni singola persona in quella città, pareva un mistero.

Oswald non era mai stato un amante di quelle creature in miniatura ma per colpa di Nygma, era stato costretto ad affrontare anche quella sfida.

Dodici classi piene di piccoli adulti con il moccio al naso oppure, bulli che si credevano già i padroni della loro vita e di quelle degli altri. Un'impresa ardua ma che Oswald, superò pienamente anche grazie alla presenza accanto del capo staff Edward Nygma.

Edward… un nome che ora nella sua mente, scatenava un fremito di desiderio e le cosiddette farfalle nel suo stomaco.

Non aveva mai provato simili sentimenti per qualcuno e che fossero per lui, l'uomo che lo aveva salvato in quel bosco.

Lo aveva curato, lo aveva fatto uscire dal baratro della sua disperazione per poi addirittura confortarlo da dietro le sbarre.

Immerso nella sua vasca da bagno, Oswald socchiuse gli occhi si rilassò.

Fra poche ore avrebbe raccolto tutto il suo coraggio e si sarebbe dichiarato a lui.

Una mano scorse lenta sul suo petto e sentì quanto il cuore batteva forte al solo immaginarselo.

Avrebbero mangiato e poi bevuto il vino che lui aveva scelto per la serata. Edward sarebbe stato impeccabile nel suo abito scuro.

Il suo sorriso così seducente e quelle mani così grandi rispetto alle sue, piccole e decisamente poco mascoline.

Lo avrebbe guardato dritto in quegli occhi color nocciola e gli avrebbe confessato quanto lo amasse e poi…

La mano scese lenta nell'acqua fino al suo membro che prese a massaggiare lento su e giù. E poi, si sarebbero ritrovati sul divano del salotto.

Edward sopra di lui che lo baciava con inaudita passione.

Le sue labbra e la sua lingua che lo mordevano e stuzzicavano impunemente mentre quelle grandi mani, avrebbero cominciato a toccarlo ovunque come stava facendo lui adesso con l'erezione che gli stava venendo al pensiero di Edward chino in mezzo alle sue gambe che glielo leccava e succhiava con foga.

“Oh si” mugugnò Oswald piano per non farsi sentire.

La casa era vuota ma nonostante tutto, non voleva che qualcuno sentisse i suoi pensieri ed atti peccaminosi.

Mosse la mano sempre più veloce lungo la sua erezione ormai dura. L'acqua della vasca aveva cominciato a raffreddarsi ma Oswald non se ne accorse.

Troppa la voglia e l'immaginazione non aiutava per niente. Pensò a come dopo Edward, si sarebbe slacciato i pantaloni di fronte a lui e gli avrebbe chiesto di succhiarglielo ed Oswald lo avrebbe fatto.

Dio, si sarebbe subito fiondato e lo avrebbe fatto impazzire con la sua lingua sul suo enorme cazzo, portandolo fino al limite per poi lasciarlo andare e supplicarlo di farlo suo. Lo voleva.

Non aveva mai saputo di volerlo ma ora che amava Nygma, voleva che qualcuno lo prendesse.

Si sarebbe voltato e messo a quattro zampe sul divano pur di sentire quella grossa erezione dentro di lui e una volta dentro, glielo avrebbe sbattuto così forte da farlo gemere di piacere. Così forte che lo avrebbe sentito per giorni. Un dolce dolore a ricordo di come quell'uomo sapesse scopare così bene.

“Oh si… si Edward sbattimelo forte dentro” gemette forte, sentendo di non poter più resistere oltre. Strinse forte la mano attorno alla sua erezione per trattenersi quel tanto per uscire dalla vasca e raggiungere il water dove, si lasciò andare a caldi fiotti di sperma al suo interno.

La mente annebbiata e più rilassata di prima.

Sì, sarebbe andata così.


End file.
